tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anei Kyuukei
A girl living independently who gets picked up by the aliens and turned into their own evil Mew Mew. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio & Personality Anei came from a poor family and was quite a trouble maker as a young girl. She eventually had a falling out with her mother and ran away from home during middle school, and never finished her education past that point. From there on she started taking odd jobs to support herself and make money, even delving into more questionable exploits to survive. She is very practical and cold and not at all friendly. She will usually do anything if it means a warm bed and something to eat. Appearance Civilian form Anei has extremely dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes. Her eyes are small and sharp and her face shape is oval. she has quite full lips and light freckles on her face; she wears her hair pushed back and long. She often wears black jackets and short skirts, but can sometimes be seen with comfortable jeans or trousers. She will almost always be wearing a pair of practical boots. Mew Form In Mew form her uniform is grey and almost a complete replica of Natasha's. The only difference is the shorter boots and gloves. In this form, Anei also has snow leopard ears. Story Prior to TMMR : Before her entrance into the plot, Anei spent her time working odd jobs around the poorer districts of Tokyo and just trying to support herself. She had few friends and generally didn't socialize with people and was an outcast in all aspects of her life. During TMMR 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : After their failed attempts at converting Rinzen to their side, the Aliens seek out a new potential Mew to use against the team. Using the DNA stolen from Natasha by Kashi, they recruit Anei and turn her into a Mew. : Anei is tasked with tormenting the Mews, and frequently directly attack them, often leaving them very confused as to who she is and who created her. She is far better at combat than them, due to her time living independently and having to fend for herself, so she easily outclasses the girls who are much younger and less experienced than her. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : As time passes, Shinichi begins to ask more of Anei, suggesting further manipulation of her DNA. She becomes uncomfortable with this, and the Aliens also start to protest against Shinichi's experiments, The four of them decide to run away, and rebel against Shinichi, but in a scuffle Anei gets captured and taken into holding with the other Mews. She is then left there and Shinichi extracts some of her genetic material to manipulate and use for further Chimera experiments. Kashi and Natasha eventually come and successfully save her along side the Tokyo Mew team and they escape together. Anei aids the others in suppressing Shinichi until Ryou is able to save the day with the DNA cleanser. She then goes back to her life living by herself, but now has new friends in the now human Aliens. Relationships Kashi Mashumaru Sofure Shinichi Kukuou Teru Fukui Natasha Hoshimi Skills & Abilities As a Mew Mew, Anei gains better speed and strength. She is able to summon a staff similar to Natasha's, but longer, so it can be more effectively used as a weapon. Navigation Category:Nominated Villains Category:Mew Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gray Mews Category:Weapon Users: Staff